Through The Rain
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: TERMINADA - Rony fez uma pergunta. A resposta que ele recebeu foi: ‘Through the Rain’. Agora ele só precisa entender o que isso significa... ! Continua em Through Your Kiss!
1. Palavras Soltas

**Sinopse**

Rony fez uma pergunta. A resposta que ele recebeu foi: 'Through the Rain'. Agora ele só precisa entender o que isso significa...

**N/Rbc****:** Certo, mais uma FanFic! Estamos rendendo, né? OK! Esta é uma história com o ponto de vista de Rony. Eu tentei misturar romance com humor, e tentei fazer uma Short Fic, mas parece que não deu muito certo. Dividi em _capítulos_ _sem títulos_, de modo que foi mesmo só para uma página não ficar muito grande, o que pelo menos em mim dá muita preguiça de ler... o título surgiu quando eu estava pensando no site Through the Rain, que é dedicado para os fãs de Rony/Hermione... a história veio praticamente toda na minha cabeça e eu apenas acrescentei o humor (me digam: eu consegui?). Espero sinceramente que gostem dessa FanFic, e comentem. Até agora tenho recebido muitos comentários positivos para as outras histórias, e agradeço muito por isso. Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria

Through The Rain

_"Uhm, ok, vamos começar logo com isso, antes que eu desista e... e feche essa... esse livro idiota antes mesmo de eu escrever uma linha... certo. Uma linha eu já escrevi... então, ok, comecemos com a história.___

_Eu nunca fui realmente com a cara da matéria da Trelawney, a Adivinhação. E digo que nem mesmo acredito em toda aquela bobagem de visão interior da qual a professora sempre fala, e insiste em repetir que Harry e eu não a temos..._

_De qualquer modo, só há um motivo para eu não ter desistido de toda aquela baboseira como Mione fez no terceiro ano: sou o melhor aluno da classe, apesar de tudo. Harry também é bom, mas a professora sempre diz que as mortes previstas para ele nunca são desastrosas o suficiente para ele conseguir um bom 'Excepcional'._

_E mesmo sendo o único aluno na escola que coleciona 'Excepcionais' no boletim de Adivinhação, continuo não acreditando que bolas de cristal mostram o futuro, ou que borras de chá nos permitem ver o destino de uma pessoa._

_Porém, algo tem ocupado a minha cabeça e me tirado o sono nesses últimos dias. Algo que eu realmente não compreendo, e que para mim, não acreditando em Adivinhação como eu não acredito, nem deveria ser fato tão preocupante..._

_Mas, como eu disse, é algo que eu não compreendo... Então, é algo que realmente me tira o sono..._

_O fato é que há alguns dias, no Sábado passado, foi a primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Nada de mais até aí. Harry foi encontrar a namorada dele e ficou com ela o resto do dia em algum lugar que eu prefiro nem imaginar. _

_Hermione teve uma briga com o Malfoy e deu um soco na cara dele. Algo que eu já nem estranho mais, já que, de alguns meses para cá, isso tem acontecido regularmente. Eu realmente não gostaria de estar no lugar do Malfoy. Hermione parece dar um ótimo gancho de esquerda..._

_Depois disso, Hermione e eu conversamos o resto do dia, tomando cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras e comendo salgadinhos gasosos._

_Ao fim do dia, Hermione foi juntar os alunos para voltarmos a Hogwarts. Esse era o trabalho dela como monitora-chefe... aliás, era trabalho dela também tricotar centenas de gorros para os elfos domésticos da escola e colocá-los em 'lugares estratégicos' no salão comunal... coitadinho do Dobby... _

_Bem, eu provavelmente deveria ajudar a Mione a juntar os alunos, já que sou monitor da escola também, mas eu achei que ela estava fazendo o trabalho direitinho e que não estava precisando da minha ajuda. Acho que eu não ajudei também porque eu lembrei que havia esquecido meu gorro no bar da Madame Rosmerta. Então eu voltei para buscá-lo._

_A dona do bar logo que me viu me devolveu o gorro, dizendo que este era bem melhor do que os que eu costumava usar antes. Este era verde escuro, e num formato bem elegante, e não mais multicolorido e infantil como os que mamãe costumava fazer quando eu era pequeno, se é que quinze anos pode ser chamado de pequeno._

_Coloquei o gorro e já ia voltando para o trem, quando alguém me chamou a atenção. Era uma velha, a dona da Zonko's, que se preparava para fechar sua loja de brincadeiras._

_Sem se virar, ela me chamou para ajudá-la com as caixas, dizendo que a varinha ficara em casa e que provavelmente não a usaria enquanto ela estivesse na loja. Ajudei, claro._

_-A senhora precisa de mais alguma coisa?- perguntei, devolvendo as caixas para ela._

_-Ah, não, Ronald, obrigada. Mas parece-me que você precisa.- fitei-a, não entendendo as suas palavras._

_-Eu não preciso de nada, senhora.- disse educadamente, mas um pouco incomodado.- obrigado._

_-Faça-me a pergunta, Ronald.- ela segurou minhas mãos, passando os dedos por cima das luvas grossas._

_Eu estava surpreso. Como aquela senhora sabia que eu estava com uma pergunta formulada na cabeça?_

_-As coisas dentro da loja da senhora parecem tão simples- falei, fitando o chão, e achando a neve muito interessante- e às vezes penso se tudo não poderia ser tão engraçado e incrivelmente simples como os seus logros, e até mesmo os logros dos meus irmãos. E então, eu só queria saber se todas as respostas para os meus problemas não estão escondidos nessas coisas tão simples...- acho que usei essas palavras._

_-Então é isso?_

_-Eu só queria saber onde posso encontrar as respostas para os meus problemas. _

_Eu olhei para a dona da Zonko's e depois para a estação, onde todos os alunos se acomodavam nas carruagens e Hermione acenava para mim. Então, como um silvo de vento, a resposta chegou aos meus ouvidos:_

_-Through the rain...- virei-me para onde a senhora estava, mas ela tinha sumido, assim como o silvo passou quase despercebido._

_Já tinha ouvido falar da fama de 'adivinhadora' da Sra. Zonko, mas eram apenas boatos e eu nunca levava muito em consideração. A única coisa que me chamava a atenção no nome Zonko era os logros, então, o que viesse depois não importava._

_Então, agora eu me pergunto: que raios de resposta é 'através da chuva'? o que o tal do 'Through the rain' tem a ver com os meus problemas? E outra: acabo de notar que meus problemas aumentaram!_

_OK! Diga que estou realmente perdido... certo! Não diga nada!"_

Hermione espiou o livro por cima do ombro de Rony, esticando-se para tentar ler alguma coisa.

-Desde quando você escreve diários?- ela perguntou e Rony ruborizou.

-Isso...não é um diário.- ele apressou-se em dizer- E desde quando você se importa com isso?

-Com isso- ela apontou para o 'diário'- nunca me importei. Mas você tem andando estranho esses dias.

-Eu? Estranho?

-É, você não foi ao nosso encontro.- Rony pensou por um instante e depois, num movimento brusco, bateu com a mão na testa, como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante.

-O encontro!- ele falou pesaroso- Eu esqueci. Desculpa, Mione...eu juro que...

-OK, não precisa explicar.- ela deu um sorriso singelo e Rony sentiu-se estranhamente excitado- A Patil adiou para Sábado, e os outros monitores já foram avisados.

_"Sabe, foi realmente difícil despistar a Mione e fazê-la acreditar que isso não é um diário. Nem eu sei exatamente o que é isso, mas eu prefiro pensar que não seja um diário.___

_Diários me lembram o segundo ano, e isso não é uma lembrança exatamente boa._

_Então, como dizia, Mione insiste em dizer que isso é um diário, e que acha 'fofo' que eu esteja escrevendo um. 'Fofo', foi essa a palavra que ela usou. E quando eu protestei o 'fofo', ela disse que ser 'fofo' não significava ser 'gay'. E eu não levei muito em consideração._

_Desde que Harry começou a namorar, e isso faz mais de um ano, ele meio que se afastou de mim e da Mione. Quero dizer, ele ainda é o meu melhor amigo e tudo, e sei que sempre que eu precisar dele ele vai me ajudar. E eu acho que eu o entendo. Digo, não que eu esteja apaixonado ou algo assim, mas eu sei que ele está MUITO apaixonado. E muito bobo, diga-se de passagem. (Nota mental: 'bobo' não significa 'gay')._

_Quando ele começou a namorar eu fiquei muito irritado, mas depois esfriei a cabeça. Mione e eu ficamos mais amigos, e nem brigamos mais por coisas bobas. Digo, brigamos de vez em quando, sempre que ela deixa gorros tricotados para os elfos no salão comunal, ou que ela tranca o salão comunal para evitar que alunos entrem ou saiam dele de forma desorganizada e tudo o mais... porém, estamos realmente muito mais amigos. _

_Ela sempre me ajuda quando eu tenho dificuldades nos estudos, e tenta pôr na minha cabeça que estamos no ano dos NIEM's, e que jogador de quadribol não é uma profissão de futuro, apesar de eu ter recebido uma ótima proposta para goleiro no Chuddley Cannons Júnior para depois que eu terminar Hogwarts... _

_Eu sempre a levo para voar de vassoura no campo de quadribol, e a faço burlar as regras da escola durante a noite, quando nos esgueiramos pelos corredores depois do horário da ronda, só para fazê-la se divertir um pouco e se livrar da preocupação com os estudos._

_Às vezes ficamos horas na torre de Astronomia, observando as estrelas e a lua. E nessa hora ela aproveita para me ensinar a enxergar as influências das estrelas sobre os humanos... e eu vejo que Hermione nunca deixará de ser como ela é: excessivamente preocupada com os estudos._

_Apesar das várias tentativas dela tentar me ensinar qualquer coisa às duas da madrugada na torre, nos divertimos muito. Sempre temos algo para conversar, por mais que o assunto pareça banal. Sempre comentamos fatos do dia-a-dia, e também planejamos um futuro, no qual seremos amigos para sempre, ela, Harry e eu._

_É legal pensar assim, que teremos amigos para a vida toda. Ou que teremos sucesso na nossa vida, seremos ricos e felizes, e teremos amigos para a vida toda, enfim..._

_OK! E voltando para o 'Through the Rain', eu acabo de notar que não está chovendo. Não chove água, quero dizer. Só chove neve. Isso é legal porque assim eu fico mais noites acordado sem saber o que essas três palavras significam e sem saber exatamente porque eu estou acordado._

_Bem, eu vou perguntar pra Mione se é possível chover neve."_

Rony fechou o 'diário' e enfiou-o na bolsa no instante em que viu Gina se aproximar da mesa da Grifinória. Hermione, como todos os dias, estava escondida atrás do último exemplar d'O Profeta Diário.

-Roniquinho...- Gina chegou um pouco _dengosa_ para cima do irmão. Rony fez uma cara de descrente, revirando os olhos para cima e logo depois apontando para um canto afastado da mesa, onde Harry e Luna conversavam- Obrigada...- Gina sorriu e se afastou. Hermione baixou o jornal e olhou para Rony.

-Como você sabia o que ela queria?- ele deu de ombros.

-É exatamente a mesma coisa que ela quer sempre. E isso já faz mais de um ano, não é mesmo?- Hermione escondeu-se novamente atrás do jornal, comentando em seguida algo como _"Elfos domésticos recusam a Frente de Liberação aprovada pelo Ministério da Magia..."- _Mione...- ele chamou.

-Ahn?- Hermione olhou para o amigo com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Rony olhou-a de um modo estranho, parecendo uma criança que carregava consigo uma dúvida cruel.

-É possível chover neve?- Hermione piscou algumas vezes, tentando absorver a pergunta do amigo. Depois disso ela largou o jornal em cima do prato de cereais e começou a sorrir. Rony permaneceu com a mesma cara de uma criança que tinha uma dúvida cruel não respondida.


	2. Chovendo Neve ou Nevando Chuva

_"Certo, ela disse que não é possível chover neve. Mione falou que 'neva neve', mas talvez haja 'chuva de neve'...ou não... A resposta dela só valeu mesmo para me deixar mais encucado com o 'Through the Rain' que não me deixa dormir... Uhm... vai ver será através da chuva que eu vou conseguir dormir. É, isso é legal... e é um caso a se ver, quando começam as chuvas..._

_O professor Binns está lá na frente explicando alguma coisa sobre a Guerra dos Trolls no séc. XV, mas eu não estou realmente muito interessado._

_Ainda há pouco aconteceu algo engraçado na sala. Mione estava copiando o que o fantasma falava, como sempre, parecendo uma louca. Até que a pena se partiu. Simplesmente se partiu no meio com um sonoro CREC, audível por toda a sala._

_Os alunos olharam instintivamente para ela, que corou um pouco e eu achei-a graciosa, toda vermelhinha. Ela olhou para mim, de um lado, e para o Harry do outro. Eu afastei a minha pena para que ela não a pegasse, então ela pegou a do Harry._

_Ele olhou indignado para Mione, que apenas agarrou com força a pena dele e recomeçou a escrever. Harry olhou para Neville e pegou a pena dele. Bem, este não se importou muito, já que no momento, estava babando em cima da carteira. _

_Agora a Mione está escrevendo muito rápido no pergaminho dela. Imagino como ela deve conseguir escrever tão rápido e com tanta precisão. E Harry, bom, Harry está muito atento em seu pergaminho, provavelmente escrevendo uma carta. Ele está sempre escrevendo cartas. No mínimo umas cinco por dia. E isso já dura quase um ano e meio._

_E adivinha para quem? Para a namorada dele, claro. E então, eu pergunto novamente: quem é a namorada dele? E eu mesmo respondo: Gina Weasley, minha irmã._

_Eu até fiquei muito irritado no começo, quando soube que o Harry andava aos amassos com a minha irmã caçula, mas depois fiquei mais de boa. Hoje eu acho que até me arrependo do soco que eu dei nele... e do chute... e daquele outro soco... e do outro chute... bem, eu me arrependo de ter batido nele... digo... talvez eu me arrependa disso..._

_Não faz muito tempo que a Pichi chegou aqui com uma carta da Gina. Tipo, eu li por cima do ombro da Mione, me espichando um pouquinho, que apenas o que tinha escrito no pergaminho era um 'EU TE AMO', todo decorado com flores e coraçõezinhos que se arranjavam formando as palavras 'Harry & Gina'._

_Agora ele está dobrando o pergaminho dele que, pelo que eu pude ler, tinha um 'EU TE AMO MAIS', cheio de pomos e vassouras que simulavam um jogo em que Harry era acertado por uma flecha bem no coração... cara, isso é patético..._

_E provavelmente, em alguns minutos, talvez durante a aula de Herbologia, chegará mais uma carta da Gina com um 'EU TE AMO MUITO MAIS' e novamente corações e flores formando o nome dos dois. Eu já mencionei que isso é patético?_

_OK, Pichi acabou de ir embora com uma carta do Harry. E ele ficou com uma cara de bobo agora. Ele sempre fica assim depois que manda uma carta para a minha irmã._

_Bom, como tudo começou? Foi logo no sexto ano, durante as férias. A Gina adoeceu no verão bem na época em que a mamãe e o papai foram visitar o Carlinhos, na Birmânia._

_No dia eu tinha ido pra casa da Mione, para buscá-la. E Harry preferiu ficar cuidando da Gina._

_Depois disso eu não sei muito bem. Só sei que no começo do ano letivo, Harry e Gina estavam namorando. E duram até hoje. Eu até prefiro assim, já que eu conheço o Harry e sei que ele é beleza. Eu só não gosto de pensar no que ele pode estar fazendo com a minha irmã quando ele sai no meio da noite com a capa da invisibilidade. Uma vez eu peguei o mapa do Maroto e vi que ele estava com a Gina na beira do lago... eles não fariam nada de errado por ali...fariam?_

_O que eu sei também é que a Gina ajudou muito o Harry no sexto ano. Não houve mortes ou ataques naquele ano, mas mesmo assim ele foi o mais terrível para Harry. Pior do que o quinto ano, quando teve todo aquele negócio lá no Ministério e mais a morte do Sirius..._

_O que Harry sofreu no sexto ano foi mais uma guerra psicológica. Não havia um dia sequer que ele não gritasse de noite, por causa dos pesadelos. Houve até uma época em que ele teve que ficar na Ala Hospitalar, à base de poções ultrafortes que o faziam dormir por dias, sem sonhos, sem lembranças..._

_No sexto ano Harry pôde ver, em sonho (ou pesadelo), como os pais morreram. Ele viu tudo como se estivesse lá, ou melhor, ao que ele me contou, ele era o próprio Voldemort. E então, eu posso imaginar o quanto ele sofreu, e o quanto Gina foi importante para ele._

_Admito que até eu me estressava às vezes com ele, e disso eu me arrependo profundamente, de não ter dado apoio a ele justamente quando ele mais precisava. Mas então eu olho para Gina naquela época. E eu me lembro que eu podia ver que ela sofria com Harry. E até me perguntei se ela não era capaz de sentir o que ele sentia._

_Gina__ estava sempre lá para ele, ouvindo-o, dando apoio, abraçando-o, servindo de amiga, namorada, e de qualquer outra coisa do tipo. E ela nunca perguntava nada para ele. Harry que sempre contava as coisas para ela. E o laço entre os dois apenas se fortaleceu e, digo, acho que é inquebrável o que eles tem hoje._

_No final do ano Harry contou para mim e para a Mione o que de fato tinha acontecido com ele. Ele disse que ainda não acabara toda aquela história com Voldemort._

_Falou que tinha travado uma guerra mental com o Lorde das Trevas. Durante todo o ano os dois travaram uma guerra de lembranças dolorosas, da qual Harry saiu vitorioso._

_Voldemort__ perdera muito. Forças, principalmente. Ele não agüentou todas as lembranças vindo à tona, seu pai trouxa, o orfanato, e todas as outras que o fizeram tornar-se o monstro que ele é, ou foi..._

_Harry nos contou que um dia Voldemort retornaria, e que ele próprio, Harry, saberia quando, e estaria preparado para quando a hora chegasse. O bruxo mais malvado que existira no mundo tinha sido derrotado mais uma vez. Não completamente, mas haverá um dia em que Harry ficará frente a frente com ele, e nesse dia, eu estarei ao lado dele, assim como Mione e Gina também. Falei bonito? _

_Uma outra coisa: é realmente interessante falar o nome Voldemort. Hoje eu entendo que toda aquela baboseira de 'Você-Sabe-Quem' apenas aumentava o medo que eu sentia por ele. Agora eu meio que descobri que Harry sempre esteve certo em falar de Voldemort com todas as nove letras._

_Parece que chamá-lo pelo nome me dá coragem, e tendo noção disso, eu sou capaz de enfrentar medos que antes eu tinha. Entenda-se: aranhas. Eu mencionei que eu tenho uma coleção viva de tarântulas? Elas parecem muito menos assustadoras agora..._

_Então, Pichi acabou de retornar com uma carta para Harry. E olha a surpresa: tem uma para mim também. Gina mandando uma carta para mim? Está escrito assim:_

_'Irmãozinho,_

_O Harry recebeu a carta? Você pode me ajudar? Tipo, você é homem e deve saber o que dar de presente de dia dos namorados para o Harry, não é? Bem, você deve saber o que o Harry gosta. OK! Eu sei melhor do que você do que ele gosta, mas eu estou realmente indecisa. Acho que o Harry gostaria de...Não sei se compro um... bem, eu não sei o que comprar... o que eu posso fazer? Pergunta pro Harry, assim, casualmente, o que ele quer ganhar e depois me diz. OK, manda um beijo pro Harry._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Gina__'_

_Às vezes penso se a Gina sabe outro nome além de 'Harry'. Tipo, só por baixo, ela escreveu seis vezes o nome dele, que, diga-se de passagem, é 'Harry', em seis linhas de carta. E, ao invés de escrever o meu nome, que só para esclarecer é 'Rony', ela escreveu 'Irmãozinho', que é seis letras maior._

_Quanto à carta do 'Harry', esta tinha um previsível 'EU TE AMO MUITO MAIS', além de corações, flores e um acréscimo de fadinhas, que desenhavam a imagem patética de Harry e Gina se beijando._

_Minha irmã virou a cabeça do meu amigo! Caramba, onde o mundo vai parar desse jeito? Agora o Harry está abobalhado com a carta, e eu estou realmente desconfiando se ele está mesmo bem, já que está demorando muito para pegar a pena e escrever uma resposta para a Gina._

_A aula terminou agora. Engraçado que a Mione continua escrevendo feito uma louca e o Harry continua olhando para o pergaminho da Gina. Certo, vou ter uma conversa muito séria com o casalzinho 'EU TE AMO MUITO MAIS É PATÉTICO'._

_E eu ainda não descobri o que é 'Through the Rain'. Uhm... talvez, assim como Voldemort, ele suma por algum tempo, e quando ele reaparecer, Harry, Mione e Gina estarão ao meu lado para me ajudar a desvendá-lo... Certo, viajei..."_

**N/Rbc****: **eu realmente não tenho idéia para os títulos... se alguém tiver, por favor, me ajuda... levarei muito em consideração a opinião de todos! Pergunta clichê: gostaram da estréia? Comentários, please... ainda assim, agradeço desde já a todos que lerem a FanFic! Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria. Tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível, OK?


	3. Buscando Respostas

-Sabe, Rony, você está mesmo muito estranho.- Hermione comentou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo no Salão Comunal.

-Eu não tenho nada, Mi...- ele falou pela milésima vez.

-Como não, Rony? Você nem quer ir mais a Hogsmeade... você só foi ao primeiro passeio, e depois disso já tivemos mais três e você sequer levantou da cama quando eu fui te chamar no teu quarto.

-Nem quando eu te proponho arrumar uma namorada, você aceita... o dia dos namorados tá aí, você não quer realmente tentar?- Rony riu.

-Só você mesmo, Mione... que idéia essa sua, me arranjar uma namorada...

-E por que não?

-Por que não há nenhuma garota que eu goste realmente.- Hermione pareceu desapontada por um instante- Quer dizer, há somente três mulheres nessa vida que eu realmente amo: a primeira é a minha mãe, a segunda é a Gina e a terceira- ele sorriu para a amiga e inclinou o rosto para dar um beijo estalado na bochecha dela- é você.

-Eu...- ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem emitir som algum. Segundos depois, ela inclinou seu rosto e aproximou sua boca da dele, selando os lábios num beijo quase que infantil, e separando-os nem bem cinco segundos se passaram- Eu também te amo, Rony.- e sorriu para ele.

Rony ficou estático por algum tempo, fitando Hermione nos olhos e, por vezes, reparando no sorriso encantador que ela exibia. Ele ainda tentava absorver o que ocorrera instantes antes, tentando relembrar em sua memória o gosto dos lábios dela junto aos seus, e sobretudo, ele tentava saber o que aquilo tudo significava.

Hermione sorriu mais uma vez para o amigo, antes de um aluno do primeiro ano a abordar, chorando de se acabar. E nesse momento, Rony pensou que se a criança não estivesse chorando quando abordou Hermione, provavelmente estaria chorando depois que Rony berrasse com ela por abordar a garota.

_"Quatro notícias: duas boas e duas péssimas. A primeira boa é que eu finalmente consegui dormi uma noite inteira. Entendeu? INTEIRA! Dormi por mais de doze horas seguidas. A segunda boa, que é continuação da primeira, foi porque, na hora em que eu acordei, a Mione estava de joelhos no chão, apoiada na minha cama, e parecia realmente muito preocupada._

_Ela me perguntou porque eu não tinha ido para as aulas da manhã, se eu estava me sentindo bem e tudo... e eu me senti tão bem com isso, digo, é realmente bom quando ela se preocupa comigo, eu me sinto tão... OK! Eu não sei como eu me sinto. Eu nunca me senti dessa maneira, feliz demais por causa de alguma coisa, e aquecido demais quando estou com alguém._

_Uma das notícias péssimas é que eu arranjei mais um problema. E este tem a ver com a Mione também. Eu tenho uma suposição sobre eu conseguir dormir ontem: o beijo que a Mione me deu. Quero dizer, naquela hora eu não sei o que eu senti, foi uma mistura de sensações, tudo se revirando dentro de mim, parecendo que fosse explodir como um vulcão... foi diferente de tudo o que já senti... foi esquisito, mas muito bom._

_Isso era para ser uma notícia péssima, não é? E eu disse que foi bom. Bom é pouco, foi ótimo. E o problema todo está aí. O fato de ser bom e talvez não poder acontecer de novo. E eu não sei se quero que aconteça de novo._

_Aliás, eu não sei de muito mais coisa. Quero beijar a Mione de novo, mas ao mesmo tempo quero que ela seja apenas a minha melhor amiga, como sempre foi._

_A outra notícia péssima é que eu estou novamente sem conseguir dormir. São quatro e meia da manhã e eu estou acordado. O Harry chegou não faz muito tempo, há meia hora mais ou menos, e já está roncando na cama ao lado._

_Caramba, isso é horrível! Então, enumerando os problemas: 1)as chuvas ainda não começaram, então, nada de 'Through the rain'. 2)eu ainda não conversei com o casalzinho 'EU TE AMO MUITO MAIS É PATÉTICO', e agora o número de cartas aumentou consideravelmente – OITO CARTAS POR DIA! Eu mesmo contei. E até me atrevi a perguntar o que tanto eles escreviam um para o outro. E sabe o que o Harry me respondeu? 'Algo como quero te ver depois da aula, ou te amo, ou te amo mil vezes mais...' Como isso é ridículo! 3)ainda não consigo dormir. 4)os lábios da Mione. 5)o sorriso da Mione. 6)os olhos da Mione. 7)qualquer coisa relacionado com a Mione. 8)Preciso conversar com a Mione. 9)Mais um bando de assuntos inacabados na minha vida!_

_Bom, o sono ainda não veio e eu certamente só conseguirei pregar os olhos, pelo menos um pouco, quando o dia amanhecer. Então, eu vou contar como foi tudo desde o beijo._

_Depois que o tampinha do primeiro ano desapareceu com a Hermione, eu vim para o meu quarto e deitei na cama. Não demorou muito para eu dormir. Àquela hora era umas nove e meia da noite. Sonhei com chuva, muita chuva. Influência do tal do 'Through the rain'._

_Quando eu acordei, a primeira coisa que vi foi os olhos da Mione sobre mim. Ela estava apoiada na minha cama, com a cabeça em cima dos braços. Eu sorri para ela e ela sorriu de volta._

_-Oi...- ela disse pra mim- belo adormecido...- acrescentou._

_-Oi.- eu esfreguei meus olhos e revirei um pouco na cama, vendo Hermione sentar-se ao meu lado- que horas são? _

_-Onze da manhã.- eu me levantei da cama rapidamente e Hermione riu do meu feito- Pelo jeito você está bem, não é?_

_-Só precisava de uma boa noite de sono.- respondi, com um sorriso. Hermione bocejou, parecendo cansada, e depois deitou-se na minha cama- Você não pode dormir aqui, garota._

_-Quem disse que eu vou dormiiiir...- ela bocejou novamente- ...aqui?- eu me deitei do lado dela, curvando-me sobre o seu corpo._

_-Se você ficar aqui você vai dormir.- e de repente, nós estávamos tão próximos que eu podia ouvir a respiração dela se chocar contra a minha (isso soou meloso demais)._

_Eu senti um impulso muito forte de beijá-la. E senti também, que se eu a beijasse, não seria da mesma forma que ela me beijou, apenas lábios colados. Seria muito mais que um beijo, e eu fiquei com medo nessa hora também. Um medo crescente de estragar tudo. Então, mais do que rápido, eu me levantei e ofereci a minha mão para Mione se levantar._

_-Vamos comer?- perguntei- Estou morto de fome...- ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso diferente de todos os outros. Este parecia que ela só seria capaz de dar para mim, era, definitivamente, um sorriso especial._

_Eu levei minha mão até o rosto dela, sentindo em seguida, a mão de Mione pressionada contra a minha. Depois disso, dei um beijo na testa dela._

_-Vamos.- e abri a porta para que saíssemos._

_E então foi só. Fomos almoçar. Fomos assistir as aulas da tarde. Fomos para o salão comunal. Foram dormir..._

_Uhm, certo, em poucos minutos o sol vai nascer. O vento parece uivar lá fora e uma chuva forte está batendo na janela, parecendo querer quebrá-la. Aqui dentro os meninos dormem e o relógio faz um 'tic-tac' irritante, ao qual eu nunca tinha prestado atenção..._

_Eu escrevi chuva? 'Uma chuva forte está batendo na janela'... ESTÁ CHOVENDO! ESTÁ CHOVENDO! ESTÁ CHOVENDO CHUVA!!!"_

-Ele está acordando?

-Uhm, acho que sim...

-O que você acha, Mione?

-Que ele só estava precisando de uma boa noite de sono.

-Quando eu cheguei de madrugada ele ainda estava acordado...

-Mas não eram quatro da manhã?

-Vocês chegaram quatro da manhã?

-Esquece o que eu disse, Mione.

-Não, Gina, e você também, Harry, que história é essa de quatro da manhã? O nosso combinado foi até as três, no máximo!

-Nós sabemos, Mione... mas é que, você sabe, foi nosso aniversário e nós perdemos a hora... e depois começou a chover e tudo...

-Harry, não chove dentro do castelo.

-Mas quem disse que a gente estava _dentro_ do castelo?- Harry abriu um largo sorriso, sendo acompanhado por Gina. Rony se revirou na cama, resmungou alguma coisa como "C_hove chuva..."_ e levou os cobertores pesados para cima da cabeça.

-Ele tem andado estranho ultimamente, vocês não acham?- Hermione comentou.

-Ele tem escrito muito ultimamente...- Harry comentou.

-É, parece que ele está escrevendo um diário.- Hermione se virou para a cama de Rony e pegou o livro que estava ao lado do travesseiro. Gina tomou-o das mãos da amiga.

-Um diário, é?- analisou-o por alguns instantes- Isso parece um bom motivo para irritá-lo.

-Isso não é um diário.- a voz abafada de Rony soou, seguida pelo rosto amassado do garoto que surgiu de debaixo das cobertas.

-Olha,- Gina olhou para o irmão e sorriu com malícia- ele acordou. E deve estar à procura do diário dele... meu irmãozinho está escrevendo um diário... Harry,- ela virou-se para o namorado e deu um beijo estalado nele- não é fofo?- Harry e Hermione abafavam risinhos.

Rony levantou-se meio mal humorado e arrancou o 'diário' das mãos da irmã. Empurrou Harry para o lado, abrindo caminho para o armário. Abriu-o e retirou de lá uma capa e uma muda de roupas.

-Vocês- apontou para Gina e Hermione- podem me dar licença?

-Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto antes, irmãozinho...- Gina falou displicentemente, sentando-se na beirada da cama de Harry. Rony olhou de Gina para Hermione e Harry, que riam descaradamente.

-Você pode ficar de pijamas mesmo, Rony.- Hermione falou. Harry pegou, discretamente, o seu travesseiro, enquanto Gina fazia o mesmo com o da cama de Rony.- Não precisamos sair daqui.

-Não mesmo.- Harry concordou, colocando o travesseiro numa posição ameaçadora.

-Eles têm razão, irmãozinho...- Rony reparou nos olhares que os amigos e a irmã trocaram.

-GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS!- Harry gritou, lançando o travesseiro em cheio na cara de Rony. Gina jogou outro e, nesse momento, Rony entendeu o porquê de a irmã ser tão boa artilheira. E por fim, Rony sentiu um último baque, do travesseiro lançado por Hermione.

Rony estava caído no chão, com três travesseiros enormes em cima do seu corpo. Ele não sabia se gritava e ralhava com aqueles três, ou se começava a sorrir diante da situação.

Harry retirou o travesseiro que estava mais acima da _montanha_, Hermione retirou o segundo e Gina pegou o último. Rony olhou para eles, que mantinham olhares malvados.

-Por favor...não...- ele pediu.

-Ah, sim, irmãozinho...- Rony deu um sorriso amarelo, clamando por piedade.

Harry sorriu. Hermione sorriu. Gina sorriu. E Rony não entendeu nada.

-Parabéns, Rony.- Hermione falou.

-1º de Março, lembra?

-Sorria, cara, hoje você faz 18 anos, maioridade trouxa, e nem lembra?- Rony sorriu.

Ele recebeu um travesseiro da irmã e depois gritou:

-GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS!

Penas voaram por todos os lados e cobriram o quarto. Durante o resto do dia, quem passasse na frente do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, ouviria quatro adolescentes rindo, brincando de guerra de travesseiros.

Rony olhou dos amigos para a janela: ainda estava chovendo.

**N/Rbc: **Mais uma parte da FanFic. Eu estou tentando colocar só mais uma parte, o _GRAN FINALE_ para 'Through The Rain'. Espero que saia realmente logo. Gostaram dessa terceira parte? Eu achei legal, curti muito enquanto escrevia. Gostei muito da parte do _beijo_ da Mione no Rony... Ela tomando a iniciativa, hein? Dá-lhe, Mione! Espero que haja algo mais sério entre esses dois... bejinho especial para a Ana Luthor, que leu e comentou a fic... Ana: bjo, viu? Valeu mesmo pelo segundo comentário nas minhas fics... e ó: ainda preciso de títulos!!! Por favor... alguém... e um bjo tbm para Nandinha Shinomori q comentou... bjinhos, meninas... continuem comentando, ok?

E digo que essa FanFic está roubando toda a minha criatividade, de modo que ela bloqueou as idéias para as outras histórias...pelo menos eu consegui termina-la...de qualquer jeito...alguma coisa, crítica... dúvida... só comentar, OK? Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria.


	4. Trazida Pela Chuva

_"Hoje está sendo um dia legal. Tipo, é o meu aniversário e eu havia esquecido. Harry, Gina e a Mione foram lá pro quarto logo de manhã, e nós ficamos brincando e conversando até a hora do almoço. _

_Fazia muito tempo que nós não fazíamos aquilo. Não brincar de guerra de travesseiros, porque isso nós fazemos sempre durante as férias, no meu quarto lá na Toca, mas digo conversar, como Harry, Mione e eu costumávamos fazer. _

_Começaram, finalmente, as chuvas (de água mesmo). Isso foi um ótimo presente de aniversário porque, simplesmente, eu me sinto bem mais leve agora. Parece que toda essa água caindo nos jardins de Hogwarts é capaz de limpar toda a sujeira que existe, e faz desaparecer todos os meus problemas._

_Ou quase todos. 'Through The Rain' é um ótimo problema para ser solucionado enquanto ainda tem chuva._

_De qualquer jeito, eu vou tentar solucioná-lo. Eu ainda não entendi muito bem tudo isso, quero dizer, porque três simples palavras são capazes de revirar a cabeça de um simples adolescente? Adolescente maior de idade, acrescente-se de passagem..._

_Eu digo que tenho uma vida pela frente, um futuro maravilhoso com uma mulher legal e que eu ame, uma vaga de goleiro titular no Chuddley Cannons, enfim, uma vida feliz, mas três palavras me impedem de prosseguir normalmente, e me fazem perder noites e noites de sono e me fazem escrever um diário! _

_Certo, isso NÃO é um diário! Eu prefiro pensar que isso NÃO seja um diário!"_

Rony fechou o _livro_, marcando com uma pena a última página escrita, e depois colocou-o de lado, no banco em que estava.

Puxou a capa para mais perto, sentindo uma brisa fria despentear seus cabelos e algumas gotas de chuva molharem seu rosto. Ele estava com a leve impressão de que o céu ia desmoronar, tamanha quantidade de água que caía.

Ele estendeu as mãos, deixando que a água gelada as molhasse com força. O som da chuva se misturava ao zumbido do vento e o balançar das árvores que, devido ao movimento de suas folhas, pareciam querer voar.

O sol se escondia por detrás do lago, dando-lhe um brilho avermelhado que se refletia nas águas turbulentas e até entre os pingos grossos de chuva, transformando-se num belo arco-íris que atravessava toda Hogwarts.

Rony riu, perante o pensamento de um pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris. Na verdade, meninas gostavam de pensar que havia um beijo no final do arco-íris, mais precioso que um pote de ouro. E ele sempre achava graça nessa história. Mas agora, vendo todo aquele esplendor da natureza, um pote de ouro apenas estragaria tudo, ao contrário de um beijo, que completaria toda aquela cena maravilhosa.

Sem nem pensar muito, apenas movido pela sensação do momento, Rony correu pela chuva, seguindo até o lago, onde o sol ainda fazia o seu lento trajeto de desaparecimento.

Parou, já todo molhado, à beira do lago. Tirou o gorro e o casaco, jogando-os na grama. Sua blusa, toda molhada, já grudava pelo seu corpo e seus cabelos grudavam pelo seu rosto. Mas isso de pouco importava. Aquela sensação de banho de chuva era boa demais para ser atrapalhada pela sua blusa e seu cabelo.

Então ele gritou. Não soube bem porque, ou até mesmo o que gritara, e nem mesmo se importou se alguém ouvira. Apenas gritou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça: Hermione. Mas ele sequer percebera que a chamara.

Rony parou por um instante, percebendo que outro som se misturava à chuva e ao zumbido do vento: passos rápidos entre as poças de água no jardim.

-Quem está aí?- ele gritou, de uma forma meio engraçada, como se pouco importasse se tivesse ou não alguém ali. Não houve resposta.

Ele estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa através da chuva. O vulto se aproximava e não demorou para que Rony reconhecesse a pessoa.

Foi então que tudo parou na cabeça dele. Não havia mais barulho de chuva, ou de vento. Nem a pouca luminosidade, devido ao sol que já se punha, importava mais. O arco-íris perdera-se na escuridão que já se formava no céu. Mas nem mesmo isso ele percebeu.

-_Through the rain..._- as três palavras ecoavam na sua cabeça- _a chuva traz pureza e leva os problemas embora..._- sua própria mente lhe informava- _através da chuva encontrará as respostas que procura..._

Rony sorriu, vendo a mão estendida de Hermione, entregando-lhe o _diário_. Ele achou-a mais linda do que nunca, toda molhada e olhando para ele com tanto carinho.

-Obrigado...- ele murmurou, pegando o _diário_- mas eu não vou mais precisar dele.- Hermione franziu o cenho, ainda exibindo um singelo sorriso para Rony- já não tenho mais problemas.- ele jogou o _diário _para longe, sorrindo da expressão confusa de Hermione.

-Você me chamou.- ela falou, e foi a vez de Rony franzir o cenho- e eu achei que estava ficando maluca, ouvindo você me chamar no meio da chuva.

-E você veio.- ele sorriu, aproximando-se da garota e segurando as mãos dela nas suas- Há algum tempo- ele começou, fitando os olhos cor de mel de Hermione- uma senhora me disse que eu encontraria a resposta para os meus problemas através da chuva. Ela disse-me 'Through the rain'. Isso vem me tirado o sono há meses. Eu não entendi nada no começo, e mesmo agora minha cabeça pouco entende sobre tudo isso. Mas eu prefiro assim, não entender nada, ou entender pouco.- Hermione sorriu, divertida- Porque do amor pouco se sabe e entende e muito se sente. Você, Mione, é a resposta para os meus problemas, sempre foi e só eu não percebi isso...

Rony acariciou o rosto molhado de Hermione, sem perceber as lágrimas dela misturadas à água da chuva. A outra mão pousou carinhosamente na cintura da garota, trazendo-a mais para perto, de modo que apenas a mínima distância entre seus lábios era a máxima que podia-se notar entre eles.

Ela fechou os olhos e ele olhou-a por um segundo apenas, mas vendo mais coisas nela do que jamais vira em todos os anos que se conheciam. Roçou os seus lábios nos dela e murmurou:

-Eu te amo.

Ele não deixou que ela respondesse. Mesmo porque ela própria, querendo gritar para a chuva o quanto amava Rony, estava emocionada demais para proferir qualquer coisa.

Rony selou seus lábios nos de Hermione, sentindo o gosto dela se misturar ao da chuva que ainda molhava os corpos dos dois. No princípio um beijo infantil, como o que deram no salão comunal dias antes. E depois romântico: devagar, apenas sentindo o gosto do primeiro beijo de ambos, doce e calmamente. E, logo depois, tornou-se um beijo mais exigente, que pedia mais contato entre sus bocas, entre suas línguas, enfim, entre seus corpos.

Hermione levou uma mão à nuca de Rony, enquanto a outra tentava, de alguma forma, trazê-lo para mais perto de seu corpo, sem saber que a proximidade entre eles já era pequena demais para diminuir mais ainda.

Respirar já não era necessário. Eles precisavam de ar, ambos tinham plena consciência disso, mas diante do que sentiam, o beijo que eles trocavam agora tornava-se o fôlego que faltavam.

O tempo parou e eles não tinham noção se passaram-se segundos, minutos ou horas, mas sabiam que fora pouco tempo para todo aquele que queriam, apenas para ficarem juntos, se beijando, tentando demonstrar o amor por tanto tempo reprimido.

Quando soltaram-se, ainda sentindo a chuva forte sobre eles, perceberam que ainda era necessário respirar. Rony olhou para Hermione e ambos sorriram, gargalharam debaixo daquele céu desabando.

-Feliz aniversário, Rony!- ele gritou e Hermione sorriu ainda mais

-Feliz aniversário, meu amor!- ela foi até ele e disse-lhe ao pé do ouvido- Eu te amo, Rony.

E ele a ergueu no ar, girando-a, fazendo-a sorrir do mesmo modo que ele sorria, fazendo-a sentir o mesmo que ele sentia.

-Namora comigo?- ele gritou, mas o barulho do trovão não a deixou ouvir.

-O quê?- ela gritou em retorno, e ele percebeu que não era preciso palavra alguma para que ela soubesse que, a partir daquele momento, ela era só dele e de mais ninguém.

-Eu te amo, Mione!- ele gritou novamente e depois a beijou. Andaram de volta ao castelo, em meio a risadas e beijos, e pararam próximo ao banco em que Rony estivera anteriormente.

O garoto olhou para trás, vendo a luz da lua ser ofuscada pela chuva forte. Depois virou-se para Hermione, pegando o rosto dela com as mãos e dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo na testa.

-Eu volto já.- ele sussurrou, com os lábios bem próximos dos dela, fitando seus olhos- Me espera aqui?- ela sorriu graciosamente.

Rony correu de volta ao lago, observando o lugar por uns segundos. As águas ainda estavam turbulentas e agora a lula-gigante parecia incomodar-se com toda aquela chuva, porque não parava de debater seus tentáculos, agitando ainda mais o lago.

-_Accio diário!_- ele retirou a varinha do bolso e invocou o diário, que voou para suas mãos- OK, admito, isso é um diário.- ele falou sorrindo. Apanhou o casaco e o gorro jogados no chão e voltou para junto de Hermione.

-Onde você foi?- ela perguntou, recebendo o casaco dele, recém secado, para que a protegesse do vento forte e frio que passava pelo castelo.

-Pegar um amigo...- ela não entendeu e nem perguntou nada. Rony ofereceu a mão e os dois voltaram para a Torre da Grifinória, recebendo um 'Até que enfim!' divertido de Harry e Gina.

_"Certo. Faz dias que eu não escrevo. E faz dias que eu durmo como um anjinho. E faz dias que chove sem parar. Mas nada disso é um problema. E mesmo se fosse, Hermione estaria comigo para ajudar a resolvê-lo._

_É engraçado porque a Mione sempre esteve na minha frente e eu sequer reparava que ela era a mulher da minha vida, minha garota, minha namorada... só minha..._

_OK! Vamos admitir: são quatro horas da manhã. O Harry nem chegou ainda, e duvido que ele chegue antes do amanhecer. Parece que a Gina tá com uns problemas, de modo que até gritou com o pobre do Harry hoje. E, bem, eu estou acordado até agora, sem conseguir pregar os olhos... e estou preocupado também... eu não sei muito bem o que é isso, mas eu sempre tive uma ligação muito forte com a minha irmã, não sei explicar... agora estou com medo de que ela não esteja bem... acho que é besteira minha..._

_E outra coisa: eu retiro tudo o que eu disse quanto ao casal 'EU TE AMO MUITO MAIS É PATÉTICO'. E sabe por quê? Porque ultimamente eu tenho me sentido muito tentado a escrever cartas para a Mione. OK! Não são propriamente cartas, são bilhetinhos que chegam a ela como se fossem cartas. Tipo, eu escrevo 'Mi, sabia que eu te amo?' e ela me retorna 'Sabia, mas adorarei saber sempre. E você? Sabia que eu te amo mais?' e eu respondo 'Não, Mi, eu te amo muito mais. Meu amor é de um tantão assim...' e enfeitiço o pergaminho para mostrar o infinito._

_É engraçado porque ontem a Mione e eu chegamos a quinze cartas... e isso porque nós estudamos na mesma sala... e nada disso parece mais tão patético..._

_E sabe o que foi que eu percebi? Que a partir de agora eu não precisarei ver nada através da chuva. E muito menos da neve ou do sol ou do fogo ou de qualquer outra coisa. Eu sempre enxergarei através de tudo desde que eu esteja com a Mione ao meu lado. Com ela tudo parece estar tão certo, e parece tudo tão mais fácil... e é nesse momento que eu percebo o quanto eu fui idiota por não ter ficado com ela antes. Ela é simplesmente PERFEITA, com todas as oito letras em maiúsculo!_

_E é para ela, minha querida Hermione, que eu dedico este diário. Porque, mesmo sem saber, foi por ela que eu o escrevi. Foi por ela que eu fiquei noites sem dormir, inclusive esta noite, e é por ela que eu vivo."_

**N/Rbc: **Certo, esse foi O CAPÍTULO R/H da fanfic! Eu achei muito lindo, vcs naum??? Só tem mais uma capítulo q eu vou postar algum dia... já ta feito, mas tow pensando em esperar dar umas 50 reviews antes de publicar o capítulo final... vou dar uma de malvada... então, aí vão os agradecimentos...Nandinha Shinomori, Anaisa, Angela Miguel, Humildemente Ju, mairadaroz e Isinha... e claro, como naum poderia deixar de ser, um super beijo pra Ana Luthor (e sim, ainda gostaria de títulos...) Naum deixem de comentar, ok? Hora da propaganda: quem gosta do shipper Lily/Tiago, tem um romance meu no site, Amores de Primavera I. para os que gostam de Harry/Gina, outro romance – Nosso Melhor Baile... e, uma fic geral/geral que é O Diário dos Irmãos Gryffindor... quem quiser dar uma conferida... hehe... Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!


	5. Through The Rain

Rony deixou o diário sob o travesseiro e desceu para o salão comunal. Diante de sua falta de sono, rolar na cama até amanhecer era uma perda de tempo.

A lareira ainda estava acesa, e um vulto bruxuleante se distinguia entre a sombra do fogo. Rony chegou mais perto, tentando reconhecer quem, àquela hora, sofria de insônia como ele.

-Harry?- Rony aproximou-se, vendo o amigo encolhido no sofá, com o rosto entre as mãos. Harry sequer se mexeu da posição em que estava- Harry, você...

Então ele olhou para Rony, com os olhos marejados e seu rosto inchado. Seus óculos estavam esquecidos no chão, sobre o tapete, quebrados em duas partes e com as lentes rachadas. Além de estar completamente molhado.

-Você está...chorando...- Rony sentou-se ao lado do amigo- _Oculos__ Reparo!_- ele consertou os óculos de Harry e entregou-os a ele- Novinhos.- e sorriu. Harry limitou-se a um suspiro.

Rony olhou de Harry para a escada do dormitório feminino e a entrada do salão comunal e para Harry novamente.

-Debaixo das escadas do dormitório feminino tem um painel escondido sob um dos degraus- Harry começou, sem tentar limpar as lágrimas em seu rosto- fale a senha 'Homem subindo no dormitório das garotas' quinze vezes. A escada vai liberar seu acesso até o quarto da Mione, se é isso o que você quer.- Rony olhou surpreso para o amigo- Lupin me falou sobre isso quando eu comecei a namorar com a Gi. Mas acho que não vou precisar mais. E parece que no momento você precisa subir lá mais do que eu.

-Há alguns minutos eu até estava pensando em como subir até o quarto da Mione e acordá-la, mas agora, vendo você nesse estado...- Harry deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Ela estava brava hoje.- Harry se virou para a lareira, retirou os óculos e secou uma lágrima- e eu estava preocupado porque eu nunca a vi tão brava. Eu fui até o lago, onde nos encontramos todos os dias de noite. Fiquei um pouco no castelo ainda, esperando para ver se a chuva diminuía, porque estava realmente muito forte. Mas ela não diminuiu, ao contrário, aumentou mais... e eu fiquei preocupado porque a Gi não aparecia e já estava muito tarde. Eu voltei pro salão e subi até o quarto dela, a cama estava vazia...- Harry deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente pelo seu rosto.

Rony ainda tentava absorver tudo o que o amigo lhe contava. Instantes antes ele notara que aquela era a primeira vez que via Harry chorar. O menino-que-sobreviveu, naquele momento, na visão de Rony, parecia frágil e muito triste, muito diferente do corajoso Harry Potter que o mundo todo conhecia.

-Eu voltei para a porta do castelo e corri para o lago... e ela estava lá, debaixo da chuva, sentada na grama... eu cheguei perto e quando fui falar com ela, ela gritou comigo... e eu tentei me aproximar, e tentei entender porque ela estava agindo daquela forma... e ela me lançou um '_Expelliarmus__'_ e depois gritou mais porque eu queria me aproximar... ela me pediu pra ir embora... e eu disse que só iria embora com ela, que não ia deixá-la na chuva, de noite... estava frio... e ela podia adoecer, do mesmo modo como adoeceu lá na Toca... ou pior...

Harry amassou os óculos na mão, quebrando-os em pedacinhos que, com certeza, não tinham reparo.

-E ela gritou mais... disse que me odiava e que nunca mais queria me ver e me mandou embora dali... e eu perguntei porque... ela não respondeu... ela estava tão diferente... eu tentei chegar perto de novo, não podia deixá-la ali... estava muito frio e eu estava preocupado... ela me bateu e começou a chorar e me bateu de novo, mais forte, me pedindo para ir embora para não piorar as coisas... já estava ruim demais e ela disse que se eu ficasse seria pior... eu pedi pra ela vir comigo e- Harry soltou os óculos em pedacinhos sobre o tapete, notando que a lente cortara sua mão, mas ele não se abalou com isso- e ela disse que não... ela disse que tudo seria pior se viesse comigo... e eu não entendia nada... eu perguntei se eu tinha feito alguma coisa de errado para deixá-la naquele estado... e ela disse que não, que o problema era com ela... ela disse que eu era perfeito demais para ela...- Harry sorriu ligeiramente, sem muito emoção- eu, perfeito demais... eu disse que ela que era perfeita, e não eu... mas ela só fez me bater de novo, com mais força... e depois ela correu, e eu corri atrás dela... só que aí ela disse que não era para eu seguí-la e que ela não iria ficar na chuva, ela me prometeu que não ira ficar na chuva... e eu acreditei e parei de correr... depois eu voltei pro salão, subi no quarto dela e ela não estava lá... olhei no mapa e vi que ela cumprira a promessa, ela não estava na chuva... ela estava na Sala Precisa...

Rony estava sem reação. Então era por isso que ele não conseguira dormir? Algo o estava preocupando, e ele sabia que era com a Gina. Ele sempre sabia quando a irmã não estava bem. Mas naquele momento, Rony parecia estranhamente calmo. Ele ouviu atentamente o que Harry lhe dissera, cada detalhe, assimilando cada cena com tudo o que sentira durante a noite não dormida. Porém, parado ali, olhando para o desespero do amigo, ele soube o quanto Harry amava Gina, e também soube que a irmã estava bem. Estava brava e triste, mas bem.

-Eu estou com medo, Rony...- Harry sussurrou- ela tomou muita chuva...

-Ela está bem, Harry.- foi o que ele disse- Gina está bem.

-Você não pode saber disso, Rony!- Harry gritou, exaltado. Levantou-se do sofá, pegando o primeiro vaso que vira e atirando-o na lareira- VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA LÁ!

-Acredite, Harry, eu sei. Gina está bem e amanhã vocês podem conversar. Eu não sei o que ela tem, e eu não sei o que a levou a terminar contigo, mas ela estará melhor pela amanhã, você vai ver.

-Eu espero realmente isso, Rony.- Harry sentou-se novamente e acrescentou- Porque eu amo demais a sua irmã...- e este foi o momento em que Rony se arrependeu de ter batido em Harry quando soube do namoro dele com a irmã caçula. Ele sorriu diante desse pensamento de culpa- eu a amo demais, Rony, e não quero perdê-la...

-Ela também te ama muito, Harry. Eu não gosto muito de admitir que a minha irmãzinha está se tornando uma mulher e que logo não precisará mais dos irmãos dela, se é que um dia ela já precisou de algum de nós... e que está gostando de um cara, ou melhor, está _amando_ um cara, _amando_ você, Harry... mas essa é a ordem das coisas, não é? Ela acharia alguém algum dia, e eu fico feliz que esse alguém seja o meu melhor amigo. Acredite, cara, se tem uma pessoa que Gina ama mais do que a ela mesma, mais do que tudo, esse alguém é você, Harry.- Rony suspirou divertido- E não tente compreender um Weasley com raiva, porque o máximo que você vai conseguir é ouvir gritos e levar tapas, e será tudo pior.- Harry sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos, ainda molhados, e depois atentando-se aos seus óculos quebrados no chão.

-Parece que meus óculos finalmente não têm mais conserto.- ele pegou restos mortais da lente e atirou-os ao fogo da lareira. A armação estava totalmente perdida.

-Você não vai precisar deles por enquanto, meu amigo.- Rony apontou a varinha para os olhos de Harry- _Accendo__ Arguo!_- dois raios transparentes cobriram os olhos dele e, num instante, tudo ficou claro para ele.- Feitiço corretor. Não me pergunte como eu sei disso...- Harry sorriu e depois apontou para o alto da escada do dormitório feminino.

-Eu vou tentar dormir, acho que será melhor. Amanhã eu converso com a Gina.- Harry acenou para Hermione e depois subiu para o seu quarto.

-Oi.- ela disse, sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

-Sem sono?

-Ahan. Você?

-Ídem.

-Acho que então podemos _não dormir juntos_, o que acha?

-Acho perfeito.- ele sorriu, antes de dar um beijo nela. Logo depois, assim que separaram os lábios, ambos bocejaram. Olharam-se e sorriram- Parece que precisávamos disso para podermos dormir.

-Não que eu queira voltar lá para cima...- Hermione aconchegou-se ao peito de Rony, que mexia carinhosamente em seus cabelos.

-Harry e Gina brigaram.- ele falou- e parece que foi bem feio.- ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele foi mais rápido- Mas, se quer saber, acho que amanhã mesmo eles voltam às boas. Acho que aqueles dois nasceram um para o outro. São dois teimosos, e se parecem muito em algumas coisas. E sabe em que eu também acredito?

-Em quê?

-Em nós. Acredito piamente que Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger nasceram um para o outro.- ele levantou o rosto dela até que fitasse seus olhos- Mi, sabia que eu te amo?

_-_Sabia, mas adorarei saber sempre. E você? Sabia que eu te amo mais?

_-_Não, Mi, eu te amo muito mais. Meu amor é de um tantão assim...- Rony fez um movimento com a varinha e o desenho do céu apareceu na frente deles- ...do tamanho do infinito...- ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

_"É engraçado como o amor deixa todo mundo bobo. Nada mais é tão patético, o céu é azul, os passarinhos voam, gatinhos correm atrás de ratinhos, corujinhas entregam cartas, eu jogo quadribol e Hermione é LINDA e PERFEITA. Nada menos óbvio do que isso.___

_Quase uma hora depois, Hermione e eu nos despedimos, já estava amanhecendo. _

_Eu achei incrível o jeito da Mione acordar. Me levantei já passava da hora do almoço, e imaginei que ela já estivesse acordada. Mas não. Pela primeira vez na vida Hermione Granger faltou aula porque não acordou pela manhã. E então eu tenho orgulho do meu feito: Hermione Granger faltou aula por causa de um cara! Eu preciso dizer que o cara sou eu? OK! O cara sou EU, Rony Weasley!_

_Depois que eu disse a senha trinta e cinco vezes debaixo da escada eu consegui subir para o dormitório feminino. Harry errou feio ao me dizer que eu precisava falar a senha apenas quinze vezes..._

_Mione__ parece um anjo quando dorme. Tão calma e serena, e com um sorriso tão lindo... caramba, como eu estou bobo... _

_Eu sentei na cama dela e passei minha mão levemente no seu cabelo, tirando-o da frente do rosto. E depois eu não resisti e a beijei. Ela sequer abriu os olhos. Senti a mão dela no meu pescoço e a sua boca entreabrir-se. Era um momento perfeito... como qualquer outro que eu tenha passado com ela..._

_Harry__ e Gina fizeram as pazes. Eu não entendi até agora qual fora o motivo de Gina ter ficado tão brava. Aliás, nem quero entender. Acho que seria bem pior se eu entendesse o relacionamento daqueles dois. Já me basta aceitar que minha irmãzinha é linda e que namora a mais tempo que eu, bem mais tempo, então, tentar entender o relacionamento dela está fora de cogitação..._

_Agora aqueles dois parecem bem mais unidos. E eu pensando que o elo entre eles já era forte demais, eu não vi nada ainda. Espero que um dia Mione e eu sejamos assim. Não, nós somos assim._

_Não é por nada não, mas Mione e eu somos perfeitos, pelo menos um para o outro._

_Então tudo voltou ao normal. Até Mione e eu voltamos ao normal. Harry e Gina voltaram a ser patéticos. Só que, mais patéticos que eles, apenas eu e a minha amada. E digo: isso soou realmente patético._

_Mione__ voltou a me encher com os NIEM's, e voltou a tricotar gorros para os elfos, e voltou a trancar o salão comunal para que alunos não entrem ou saiam dele de forma desorganizada._

_Eu voltei a dormir. E isso é muito bom. E eu voltei com os passeios com a Mione. Voltamos a voar de vassoura, e a ir à torre de astronomia, e a perambular pelo castelo de forma clandestina. Passamos a fazer isso como namorados._

_Só que, mais do que namorados, somos amigos. E esse mundo é fascinante. Porquê? Simplesmente porque eu estou apaixonado._

_Ah! As chuvas ainda não acabaram. Da última vez choveu seis dias sem parar. Seis dias! Acho que nunca choveu tanto assim. Bom, talvez muitas pessoas ainda precisem de um 'Through the Rain' para se livrarem de todos os seus problemas, e talvez por isso chova tanto."_

Rony jogou o diário dentro do malão e desceu para o salão comunal, onde Hermione já o esperava para estudarem para os exames finais que definiriam suas futuras profissões.

-E então, eu consegui botar alguma coisa nessa sua cabecinha dura?- ela perguntou com um sorriso, recebendo o namorado ao pé da escada.

-Conseguiu botar um monte de pensamentos impróprios nela, isso sim...- ele agarrou-a por trás, dando um beijo na nuca dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-Eu não estou falando disso, Ronald!- ele franziu o cenho.

-_Ronald? _Faz tempo que você não me chama de _Ronald_...- ela sorriu.

-Seu bobo... prefere _amorzinho?_ Ou quem sabe _Roniquito__, _ou _Meu tchutchuco_- ele olhou-a escandalizado.

-Por favor, Mione... nada de _Roniquito_ou _Meu tchutchuco..._- ela riu, achando graça da expressão de Rony.

-Estou falando sobre o que você vai fazer na vida, ou o que vamos fazer dela, _amorzinho_.- ele sorriu, levou sua boca até próxima ao ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-Já pensou em se casar?- o sorriso dela desapareceu e, de repente, não havia chão debaixo dela para ela se segurar. Suas pernas bambearam e Rony teve que segurá-la para que não caísse- Comigo, claro...- ele acrescentou. Os olhos dela marejaram e ela voltou a sorrir. Então, ela o beijou, dando sua resposta.

-Irmãozinho...- Gina bateu no ombro dele, enquanto ele ainda beijava Hermione. Rony sequer parou de beijá-la, apenas apontou o polegar para a escada do dormitório masculino, atrás de si- Obrigada, irmãozinho...- segundos depois ele separou um pouco os lábios dos de Hermione e falou, num sorriso divertido:

-Às vezes eu acho que a minha irmã não sabe mais o meu nome...- ela sorriu e levou a cabeça para cima do ombro de Rony, de modo a ver Gina subindo as escadas.

-Hei, Gina.- a garota parou, já no último degrau- qual o nome do seu irmão?

-Qual deles?

-Este.- Gina pôs a mão no queixo, parecendo pensar.

-Não é Tony?- Rony olhou de Gina para Hermione, que começaram a sorrir.

-De que que ela me chamou?- e virou-se para Gina novamente, que já quase desaparecera no corredor do dormitório masculino- Hei, mocinha, volte aqui! De que você me chamou?- Hermione o fez virar-se para ela.

-Então, _Meu tchutchuco_, esqueça a sua irmã por um instante...o que você estava falando ainda agora mesmo?

-_Meu tchutchuco _não, Mione...- ela olhou-o dengosa- OK! OK! Qual será o próximo? Vamos evoluir para _Salamandra Ardente?_ Ou _Hipogrifo__ Apimentado..._- ela não se segurou e riu.

-Definitivamente, Rony, você não é muito bom para apelidos... _Salamandra Ardente? Hipogrifo Apimentado? _Parecem pratos de restaurante...

-Então, Hermione Granger...- ele segurou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto, e sentindo as mãos dela se apoiarem em seu peito- se você prefere _Minha tchutchuca..._- ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes e, quando aparentemente tinha uma resposta à altura para Rony, ele a beijou.

_"-Uhm... oi?___

_-Harry, o diário não vai te responder, se é isso o que você está pensando._

_-Ah, Gina, eu achei que fosse igual ao outro._

_-Vocês podem parar de ler o diário do Rony?_

_-Não era Tony?_

_-Ah, Mione, larga de ser chata. É só uma espiadinha._

_-É, meu irmão não deve escrever muita coisa interessante aqui mesmo..._

_-E se ele nos pegar aqui?_

_-Fica tranqüila, garota. _

_-OK, mas só uma olhadinha de nada... Ah! Merlin, o que eu estou fazendo? Rony, me desculpa por isso..._

_-Você é hilária, Mione._

_-A questão não é ser engraçada, Harry._

_-Então o que é?_

_-A questão é... espera aí... acho que achei alguma coisa interessante aqui... será que tem algum problema se eu ler?_

_-Lê logo, Mione!_

_'E sabe o que foi que eu percebi? Que a partir de agora eu não precisarei ver nada através da chuva. E muito menos da neve ou do sol ou do fogo ou de qualquer outra coisa. Eu sempre enxergarei através de tudo desde que eu esteja com a Mione ao meu lado. Com ela tudo parece estar tão certo, e parece tudo tão mais fácil... e é nesse momento que eu percebo o quanto eu fui idiota por não ter ficado com ela antes. Ela é simplesmente PERFEITA, com todas as oito letras em maiúsculo!_

_E é para ela, minha querida Hermione, que eu dedico este diário. Porque, mesmo sem saber, foi por ela que eu o escrevi. Foi por ela que eu fiquei noites sem dormir, inclusive esta noite, e é por ela que eu vivo._

_Pessoas falam. Pessoas sorriem e amam. Mas nenhuma delas encontrou o amor do mesmo modo que eu. Ou ama do mesmo modo que eu. Ele sempre esteve à minha frente, desde que eu tinha onze anos. E ele simplesmente adquiriu a forma de um ser de cabelos cheios, olhos cor de mel, e de uma inteligência extraordinária._

_Durante anos eu a amei, e me fiz acreditar que não, que não era amor. Mas era. E foi tudo tão maravilhoso..._

_Um dia, alguns meses atrás, em época de Natal, uma mulher me disse: 'Through The Rain'... e pensar que eu nem sabia o que era isso..._

_Ronald Bilius Granger Weasley_

_Ficou bom, não? Resta saber se ela vai aceitar..._

_Com amor, para Hermione Jane Granger Weasley'_

**N/Rbc: **It's over now! Acabou! Finished! The End! É o fim! Se eu não parar agora vou inventar de escrever uma continuação... e uma continuação da continuação...e aí eu não paro...Gostaram??? Eu achei o começo do capítulo muito dramático, mas adorei o final. Vocês? Então, qualquer coisa, só comentar, OK? Só porque a FanFic terminou não significa que os comentários tenham acabado, certo?

Dedico o último capítulo para os fãs de Harry/Gina, como eu, já que o começo foi uma angustiazinha (essa palavra tá certa?) do Harry por medo de perder a amada. Certo, aprecio Draco/Gina também, e quando é bem escrita, melhor ainda!

E, obviamente, dedico a FanFic inteira para os aficionados em Rony/Hermione, como eu! E este é provavelmente o único shipper inquestionável nos livros... quem não vê isso? E para todas as pessoas que comentaram até antes de eu publicar o capítulo final: **Ana Luthor, Nandinha Shinomori, Anaisa, Ana Luthor, Angela Miguel, Humildemente Ju, Mairadaroz, Isinha, Sra-Grint, Anaisa, Anaisa, Aninha Black, Anna Martins e Ana Luthor, **em ordem e número de acontecimentos. 

E olha que eu fui boazinha em ter publicado o capítulo antes de dar 50 reviews...de qualquer jeito... agradeço por todas as que recebi... inclusive os e-mails: **Mairadaroz**e **Ana Luthor**. Esta última por ter me ajudado muito com os nomes dos capítulos. E, graças a ela, cinco, dos seis capítulos, ganharam títulos decentes, que fossem diferentes do título original da Fic... '_Through__ The Rain'_ que foi, por acaso, o nome dado ao sexto capítulo... **OBRIGADA, ANA LUTHOR!** E um obrigada também a **Anaisa**, por ter me acrescentado no MSN Messenger. Qualquer coisa, quem quiser me mandar e-mails ou, por algum acaso da vida, me acrescentar no MSN, meu e-mail é: - hehe...

E, como não poderia deixar de ser e como eu sei que acontece sempre, só mais alguns parágrafos de um Pós-Hoggy...:

-----

_"É interessante como o Rony gosta da chuva. Até hoje eu nunca descobri um motivo sequer que explicasse essa adoração dele por ela. Bom, talvez uma única explicação: o nosso primeiro beijo.___

_E depois deste vieram tantos... e ainda virão... mas isso só depois que Meu Maridinho Tchutchuco decidir sair da chuva com os nossos filhinhos tchutchucos... Eu já disse pra ele que não é bom deixar a Heather e o Jimmy debaixo dessa água toda..._

_Mas ele não me ouve. Ele diz que todas as pessoas deveriam experimentar, algum dia, tomar um belo banho de chuva. Rony disse que ela traz amores, algo como 'através da chuva' todos encontrarão a solução de seus problemas... quero só ver se uma gripe ou uma pneumonia nos meus filhos será a 'solução de algum problema'._

_Daqui da varanda do nosso quarto eu posso vê-los, os três, correndo de um lado para o outro, junto com o Zeus, o nosso cachorro. Eles parecem bem felizes..."_

-Hei, meu amor!- Rony apareceu de repente atrás de Hermione, abraçando-a. ela protestou um pouco, sentindo a água do corpo dele molhá-la.

-Rony, você está todo molhado!- ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele, fazendo-o rir.

-Vamos lá para baixo?- ela fez que não com a cabeça. Ele sorriu, repetindo o gesto dela- Ah, vamos sim!- abraçou-a, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e aparatando com ela para debaixo da chuva.

-Ronald Bilius Granger Weasley!- ela ralhou com ele, fazendo-o rir junto com os filhos.

Rony agachou-se próximo aos filhos, a garota de quatro anos e o garoto de seis, sorriu para eles e para a mulher e falou:

-Eu já disse que você três são as pessoas que eu mais amo nessa vida?- os três sorriram- Vou contar uma história para vocês, agora, certo?- Hermione franziu o cenho, recebendo um olhar carinhoso de Rony.

-Qual o título, papai, qual o título?- Jimmy pulava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Heather subia no colo do pai. Rony deu um beijo rápido na filha e pareceu pensar um pouco.

-O título?- ele perguntou. Olhou para a Hermione, deu um beijo apaixonado nela, ao que os filhos protestaram, e depois continuou- O título é "_Through__ The Rain"..._

-----

**N/Rbc****:** EU DISSE! Eu disse que eu não ia conseguir parar! Mas agora, definitivamente, eu PAREI! PÁRO POR AQUI! Acabou e pronto, ponto final. E, ATÉ A PR"XIMA – que NÃO será continuação de "Through The Rain"! Só mais uma coisinha: comentários sobre o último capítulo – o que acharam??? Sabem do que mais? Vou começar a fazer mais fics R/H...

Mas, só algumas propagandas, porque eu não resisto: '**Nosso Melhor Baile – romance H/G**' – 'Laços Desfeitos – drama D/G' – '**A Toca dos Coelhos – romance H/G**' – 'Amores de Primavera I – romance L/T' – '**O Diário dos Irmãos Gryffindor – geral H/G**' – estas que estão no **AR!**

E em breve: '**HP e a Luz de Prata – geral/romance H/G**' – 'Amores de Primavera II – romance R/H' – entre outras... fiquem de olho, certo? É só pra me enjoarem mesmo... pra vocês me acharem chata... (por favor, Merlin, não deixe que ninguém me ache chata!!!)

Certo, certo! Propagandas e agradecimentos feitos, Fic terminada! Faltou alguma coisa? Sim: alguém sabe o que aconteceu com o site **THROUGH THE RAIN**? Por que ele saiu do ar? Então – Bjinhos... Rebeca Maria!!!


End file.
